This project will conduct a pilot test for a nationally-representative longitudinal multi-purpose survey in Mexico, the Mexican Family Life Survey (MxFLS). This pilot, MxFLS-PS, will test a series of innovative modules, experiment with field procedures to ensure data collected are of the highest quality and test strategies for follow-up of movers. Results from MxFLS-PS will be critical for optimising the design and fielding of MxFLS. The plan is to field the baseline wave of MxFLS two years after this pilot with the first resurvey conducted three years thereafter. The modules that will be extensively pre-tested in MxFLS-PS have never been used in Mexico and have not been used in many other surveys. They include questions on violence and exposure to crime, physical health assessments including taking blood and cognitive assessments. We will also experiment with the collection of information on consumption comparing results based on questionnaires of different lengths. There is little experience with multi- topic surveys in Mexico and so MxFLS-PS will serve to assess the feasibility of a very complex longitudinal household survey. Random assignment experiments will be conducted with incentive payments to interviewers and respondents in order to assess their effect on the quality of data collected. Procedures for following up movers within and outside of Mexico will be tested in order to ensure that when the baseline interview for MxFLS is conducted, the best information is collected on respondents who subsequently move so that the probability of re-contact is maximized.